scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Squirrelsky
Stephen Cute Squirrelsky is a smart squirrel, who lives in Squirrelsville, and has a yellow tail and yellow fur on his head and skin. He wears glasses and a red Coca Cola shirt and is one of Andrew Catsmith's good friends. Relatives: *Sandy Cheeks (girlfriend) *Andrew Catsmith (good friend) *Penny (Secret Squirrel) (mother) *Slappy Squirrel (aunt) *Secret Squirrel (father) *Skippy Squirrel (cousin) *Princess Sarah (great grandmother) *Joseph Squirrelsky (future son) *Yasha Squirrelsky (future daughter) *Bradley (Skunk) (adopted son) *Mosquito Squirrelsky (great grandfather) *Bridget Squirrelsky (great grandmother) *Robert Cheddarcake (best friend) *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey (best pal) *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction Pokemon: *Pikachu Gallery (Poses) File:Squirrelsky_Lightsaber.png Squirrrelsky_(Jawbreakers).png File:Squirrelsky_Bubble_Gum.png|Blowing a Bubble Squirrelsky (I can't reach it).png Squirrelsky (Do you know this dress).png Static (4).png Static (3).png Static (2).png Static (1).png Squirrelsky Hypnotized.png Squirrelsky's Question.png Squirrelsky Faint.png Squirrelsky (Look an Alien).png|"Look an Alien!" Stephen and AMC theater.png Squirrelsky (Holy Smokes) (1).png Squirrelsky Kitty Crown.png Stephen (Me) (in trunks).png Stephen (Me) (in pyjamas).png Stephen (Me) (in winter suit).png Gallery (Weapons) Stephen (Me) (with a gun).png|Stephen (with a pistol gun) Stephen (Me) with a Lightsaber ready to ignite..png|Stephen (with lightsaber) Stephen (Me) with a Lightsaber..png|Stephen (with light blue lightsaber) Gallery (Baby Carrier) Stephen (Me) (Baby Carrier) (light blue lightsaber).png|Light Blue Lightsaber (Baby Carrier) Stephen (Me) (Baby Carrier) (lightsaber).png|Lightsaber (Baby Carrier) Stephen (Me) (Baby Carrier) (pistol).png|Pistol (Baby Carrier) Stephen (Me) (Baby Carrier).png|Baby Carrier Squirrelsky Hypnotized (Baby Carrier).png|Hypnotized (Baby Carrier) Squirrelsky Bubble Gum (baby carrier).png|Bubble Gum (Baby Carrier) Squirrelsky (Holy Smokes) (baby carrier).png|Holy smokes! Gallery SnapShot (1) 001.png|Stephen lifts Hello Kitty Snapshot 4 (6-12-2018 4-04 PM).png|The Pyramid of Pachyderms Snapshot 1 (6-10-2018 10-45 AM).png|Stephen and Pikachu in a rocket Snapshot 1 (6-13-2018 12-40 PM).png|Stephen polishes boots Snapshot 4 (6-13-2018 2-02 PM).png|Stephen scrubs Snapshot 5 (6-13-2018 2-03 PM).png|Stephen finishes Snapshot 6 (6-13-2018 2-03 PM).png|Stephen's reflection We stop.jpg|Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang, What a calamity. We fly forward.jpg|Yikes! We crash.jpg|Whoa. No20181211_000704.jpg No-20181211_000725.jpg Disguises Stephen Squirrelsky (Snow White).png|Snow White (Trent Hood) Stephen Squirrelsky (Sultan).png|Sultan (Trent Hood) Stephen (Me) (Casey MacPhee).png|Henry MacPhee (Baby a.k.a. Dumbo) Stephen Squirrelsky (Prince Charming).png|Prince Charming (Bubblesrella) Snapshot 2 (6-12-2018 12-07 PM).png|Marina Beauty (Frog-A-Doodle and The Forest Book) Squirrelsky (Woody).png|Sheriff Woody (Back to the Future III) Stephen Squirrelsky Fievel.png|Fievel Mousekewitz Stephen Squirrelsky (Fred Flintstone).png|Fred Flintstone Stephen Squirrelsky (Wart).png|Wart/Arthur Stephen Squirrelsky (Disco Goofy).png|Disco Goofy Stephen (Me) (Jedi Cloak).png|Jedi Cloak (in Simba (Shrek)) Stephen (Me) (Captain Blackbeard).png|Captain Blackbeard (in The Great Hedgehog Detective) Stephen (Me) (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Stephen Squirrelsky (Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen).png|Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen (Freddi Fish 4) Stephen Squirrelsky (Poodles' Minions).png Stephen Squirrelsky (Vampire).png|Vampire (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Squirrelsky (Dr. Watson).png|Dr. Watson (Home on the Range) Stephen (Me) (King Sombra).png|King Sombra (Home on the Range) Stephen Squirrelsky (King of Siam).png|King of Siam Trivia *He carries a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun. *He has a crush on his love interest, Sandy Cheeks, has adopted Bradley (Skunk), and has an aunt, Slappy Squirrel, two parents, Secret Squirrel and Penny, but has a Pokemon named Pikachu, and has a cousin named Skippy. *He and Andrew love movie spoof travels. *He and Andrew have started their first movie spoof travel with their friends in Miss Bianca and the Bernard. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, and Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He'll be voiced by Stephen Druschke throughout every entire movie spoof and episode. *He sometimes carries a baby carrier to carry Bradley in and will always carry it with Bradley in it in other spoof travels since he got it in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, and Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach. Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes